VK Collection Y0YU
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg and Yuri if don't like then don't read. Multiple pairings inside... A collection of one shots so complete yet will still have updates.
1. Zero's Baby

AN: Another a bit AU story of VK but this is one shot only. A thought came to me as I read a review on one of my stories about a certain pairing.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi., Yuri, BL or Boy love. Some OOC of characters. Mispelled words and grammar mistakes. And MPREG the title already revealed that much.

This story name was Zero's baby now I change it to VK Collection Y0YU the Y0YU meaning Yaoi and Yuri since I got follows which makes it understandable that my lovely readers want it to be a one shot collection!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Summary:Our favorite tsundere hunter is about to give birth to a miracle. There are vampires wanting to be the father. Yet who really is the father? Let's find out. Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg and Yuri.

 _Zero's baby_

Inside a simple, small and was the picturesque of normalcy house. Sat a beautiful creature with long moonlight silver hair and a pair of shining lilac eyes on a rocking chair. The creature in description was none other than Zero Kiryu the most popular hunter in the Hunter Association and was much feared because of his infamous glare.

It has been many years since the fall of Rido and most of them had settled for the usual way of living.

Zero sigh in content as he gazes at the full moon that was the center of the night sky. As he rocked himself on the chair a smile formed on his lips as he recalled all the past events on his life.

 _His parents' death…_

 _His vampirism…_

 _His loneliness…_

 _His pain…_

 _Shizuka's appearance…_

 _Ichiru's comeback…_

 _Shizuka's death…_

 _Yuki's awakening…_

 _Ichiru's near death experience…_

 _And the moment he fell for his husband…_

Yes, you read it right. Husband. A smile formed on Zero's face as he let himself immersed himself on the memories that he shared with his vampire husband who was now out because of his work.

Being a hunter, you would surely think. Why Zero wasn't currently hunting? Well the answer would be…

 _*Ba-thump* *kick* Ba-thump*_

Zero chuckled as he placed his hand on his huge baby bump. Massaging his hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry, your father will be back soon." He admonished to the miracle inside him wanting to comfort the baby who for sure knew that the father wasn't there.

 _*kick* *kick* *kick*_

Zero groaned in pain as he felt the baby kicked with more fervor. He slowly stood up from his seat and thought that maybe it was the chair making him uncomfortable.

The baby kicked and kicked resulting in having Zero feeling more frantic than ever realizing that the baby was already wanting to see the world. Even more so, that his husband wasn't here. He clutches a hand on his stomach and head for the nearest telephone.

Quickly, he dialed his foster father's father. Who he knew was the one nearest to their house. A few rings and Kaien immediately answered.

"Cross Residence. If you're looking for Chairman Cross. It's him speaking to you so give a big hurray for it!" Came the over cheerful voice of his foster father.

Just hearing his antics got Zero to growl and be aggravated much more.

 _Breathe… Just breathe… Zero…_

"Get here." Zero breathe out in a calm tone. "It seems your grandchild is much excited to see the world."

….

There was no answer at the other side of the phone, making Zero run a sweat and think that Kaien must have either fainted or stupidly have now a jawdrop expression. He was about to hang up and try another family member when—

"WHAT! MY GRANDCHILDIE WANTS TO BE BORN RIGHT AWAY!" Cross shrieked so loud that Zero had to get the phone far away from his ear to avoid permanent ear damage.

"Cross—"

"WHAT TO DO YOUR HUBBY IS NOT THERE LEAVING THE MOMMY ALL ALONE!" Zero growled in frustration, it's true that he was the one doing the birthing here but hell! He was still a man!

"I- ME-MEAN THE BRIDE HUSBAND! OH! WHAT TO DO!" Cross immediately rectified his mistake sensing Zero's anger.

"Cross—" Zero tried again only to be cut off by yet another shriek from Cross.

"WHAT MUST I BRING? KEY, HANDIPACK, MILK AND CEREAL?" Zero sweat drop because of Kaien's words and had already regretted calling the chairman.

"WHAT TO DO!"

"Cross…"

"AND YOUR ALL ALONE THERE!"

"Cross…"

"OF ALL THE TIME, WHY IS IT THE LITTLE ONE WANTS TO POP OUT WHEN THE FATHER IS NOT THERE!"

"Cross…" By now dozens of bulging stress marks have appeared on Zero's form. He was getting more and more pissed of the Chairman's idiocy.

"WHO WILL NOW HELP YOU, YOU'RE ALONE!"

"Cross…" Zero was already near his breaking point, teeth gritting and hand clenching tightly at the phone. Why else would he call him? Of course, Cross was the one supposed to help.

"OH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW TO YOU MY ZERO-CHAN!"

 _That does it…_

"WHO-"

"GET THE FUCK HERE ALREADY! WHY ELSE WOULD I CALL AND STOP WITH ALL YOUR SHIT. OH, SO HELP ME. I WILL NEVER GET TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR GRANDCHILD!"

"Hai! On the way!"

A yelp was heard on the other side as Zero knew by now that his annoying foster father is no doubt already panicking on getting there.

"Ouch, my foot!" Kaien cried, Zero could identify more shuffling since Kaien forgot even to hang up.

Hearing a door slam on the other side, Zero hang up relieve that any second Kaien would already be at their house any minute now.

*kick*

Zero massage his bump, feeling his baby's distress.

"Shh, it's alright. Your grandfather is coming." Zero cooed. One energetic kick was what he received from his unborn baby. And Zero felt blissful and blessed.

*SLLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMM*

Zero was startled leading to a pair of lilac eyes quickly gazing at the now opened door. He sighed in relief for the very person who slammed the door open was none other than Chairman Cross who was panting hard, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Ze-ze-zero I-I-I ma-ma-made i-i-it." Kaien admonished, panting as he did so. Zero nodded and his heartbeat quickly calmed down.

Without further ado, Kaien set to work in getting all the items while Zero watched and point out the needed items.

"Got the map!" Kaien cheered, then opened it. He saw all the marks and circles also the distance from the house to the hospital. "It's a good thing your husband had already made a sketch plan."

Zero was about to reply when he felt a series of contractions coming ahead. He groaned in pain that got him placing a hand on his stomach and Kaien to be in a very restless mode as Kaien scrambled to get all the items.

*drip* *splash* *squelch*

Both Zero and Kaien look at each other in the eye. Both wide and more frightened and nervous than ever. Zero look down at his pants now seeing the distinct wetness there and more liquid that fell on the floor.

"I-I-I th-th-th-think m-m-m-my wa-wa-water ju-ju-ju-just bro-bro-broke." Zero stuttered, his heart that was once calm turned to a whirlwind of thudded beats.

Kaien with all the items in his hand, made a beeline for the car that was park near the house, then back inside for the other items that was left.

Getting inside the car and starting up the engine. The car roared to life and he set off to the road to the hospital.

"Don't worry Zero we'll get there fas-" Kaien's words left him as he turned at the backseat and saw that it was empty and Zero free. Making him face palm himself as he realized his foolishness.

Quickly, he drove back to the house and found Zero already at the door. Kaien gulped as he saw Zero's livid face. The silver haired beauty just sighed and with Kaien's help he laid himself on the backseat.

Then they were off and speeding up into such speed that could make the greatest race cry in envy.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Breathe in…_

 _Breathe out…_

 _Breathe in…_

 _Breathe out…_

Zero continued with that mantra on his head as he felt the contractions pulsing up inside him. He was on a hospital bed and the doctor was already there checking his vitals and then proceeded to let Zero bite into the ice as the contractions became more rampant than ever.

The doctor left and Kaien was at Zero's side in an instant.

"You're doing good, Zero-chan keep it up." Kaien cheered but let out a yelp as he was suddenly tugged down by Zero who had his hand clutch his scarf.

"Call him now. He has to be here." Zero said in a cold voice that got Kaien shaken up and nodded frantically.

Kaien left to make a phone call, leaving Zero alone who continued his routine along with his palm on his bump.

 _Be strong baby…_

 _We can do this…_

 _Be strong…_

When the doctor came back and deemed that Zero was ready to deliver. The nurses quickly get him to the room. Kaien tailing behind them.

"Where the fuck is he?" Zero asked, trying to relax.

"He's coming Zero." Kaien comforted as he saw Zero doing more of his breathing as he was carried by hospital bed to the delivery room.

"Cross." Zero whimpered as he knew that he was being taken now inside to the delivery room the door closed in front of Kaien who was on the phone talking to someone he was sure would be his husband just by the loud voice booming on the phone.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero pushed harder than he had ever done much more with the order and encouragement of the doctor. As he felt himself being stretched beyond belief. He cussed and cussed in his mind as he keeps on pushing forward just to get their baby out to the world.

 _Hell! It's so painful. I'm never going to let that bastard in me ever again!_

"Just one more push," the doctor requested and Zero did. He cried in pain as he let out a huge push until he felt his consciousness nearing its end. With a breath, he felt tired and laid back on the bed.

Bunches of sweat covered his face and he felt even more dazed and weak. Thus, tempting him to close his eyes.

 _*baby cries*_

Lilac eyes suddenly opened and stared in wonder as Zero gaze at the bundle of joy now at the doctor's arms.

"It's a healthy boy. Congratulations." The doctor informed with a smile as the nurses assist the doctor in cleaning the baby and putting him on a blue cloth.

The feeling was indescribable as he felt tears form in his eyes while gazing at the most amazing miracle he had ever seen… His own son.

"You're so handsome." Zero whispered at the baby whose eyes suddenly look at him as the baby boy seemed to understand what Zero had said.

 _A genius just like his father._

Zero smiled and reveled in the feeling that he was able to bring out such enchanting creature to this world. Seeing that his son was being taken care of, Zero let himself rest and close his eyes due to exhaustion.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero brightly smile as he was now holding the miracle on his arms while he was on the hospital bed already fresh and clean. He was immersed in just watching his son sleep and head to dreamland as the doctor check him again.

"Your son is lovely." The doctor complimented. Then his head furrowed in confusion as he suddenly asked Zero. "May I ask who's the father?"

"Oh, his name is—"

*SLAAM!"

Both Zero and the doctor was startled as the door opened with a great slam as the person with garnet eyes and dark brown hair made his presence known.

"That would be me." Came the arrogant and full confidence voice of one Kaname Kuran as he strode inside and made his way to Zero. His garnet eyes lingered on the sleeping baby who did not even woke up from the slam of the door. "You made me proud, Zero. You've given me an heir." The vampire king smiled.

"HOLD IT!" came another voice that belongs to none other than a bright cheerful Takuma who went in as well with a dashing smile on his face. "I believe that title belongs to me. Zero and I had a past."

"No, Zero and me had a drunken affair once." Kaname coldly argued.

"WHO SAID THAT ITS EITHER YOU TWO! OF COURSE, ITS ME!" a certain orange haired vampire shouted as he too went inside and joined the two in the argument. He was known as Akatsuki Kain.

Yuki came barging in as well. Long wisps of brunette hair dancing as she clings her arm to her husband who was the younger twin of Zero.

"Hey! Congrats Zero. He looks super cute!" Yuki complimented, bubbly as always.

"Congratulations. Onii-chan. So, did he really come from your ass?" asked a smirking Ichiru who quickly smacked by Yuki because of his words.

"Language! There's already a baby here." Yuki chastised. But her attention suddenly went to the three bickering vampires in the room.

"No, it's mine!" _Kaname_

"No, that baby is my son!" _Takuma_

"Give it up you two, everyone knows that I'm the father." _Kain_

"All of you shut up. It's pretty obvious I am the father." A cold voice resonated in the room as Senri Shiki made his appearance and gaze at the three male vampires with such icy gaze.

"Dream on!" _Takuma_

"Your way too young to meddle in my affairs cousin!" _Kaname._

"I am voting for Kaname!" Yuki cheered jumping up and down.

"I don't give a fuck!" Ichiru shouted as the four vampires bickered and argued amongst themselves.

"I'm the father!" _Kain_

"No, I am!" _Takuma_

"I am the King so it's mine!" Everyone sweat dropped at Kaname's words.

"Just give up, I'm the father." _Shiki._

The doctor's eyes were shifting between the men's faces all confused by the situation. Zero could only shook his head as he watched them argue on and on.

"Well, just have to let Zero tell us who's the father." Takuma advised gaining the attention of the other three bickering vampires.

"Yes, being the mommy-"Zero glared at Kaname who didn't even flinched as he said it. "Zero surely knows who's the father."

Both Kain and Shiki nodded in agreement. Four equally handsome vampires look at Zero and the baby who just felt cornered by their gaze.

"So, Zero who's the father?" the room suddenly was silent as the four vampires simultaneously asked that question. Even the doctor and the other occupants in the room waited in baited breath to hear Zero's answer who felt even more nervous.

"I-" Zero started but got cut off as all their attention snapped to the doorway as they heard in the distance running feet going to the room.

A shuffling of feet came as a blonde-haired vampire with blue azure eyes came to the scene panting hard as he did so. There at the doorway stood a disheveled and haggard Aido Hanabusa who quickly sigh in relief as he saw Zero and the baby.

"Hon, are you alright? Chairman Cross called me. I came as fast as I could." Aido informed with such tenderness and love in his eyes as he heads near at Zero's side.

Kissing Zero's forehead as well as placing a palm on the baby cherubic face. Zero smiled happily finally that his husband had arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. I never get to see his birth. He looks like the ever awesome me." Aido smirked and Zero scoffed at his arrogance albeit a smile was still on his face.

"It seems, Airo was the one who came." Zero said with joy as he recalled the names he and Aido planned for their baby. If it was a boy Airo a combination of Aido and Zero. If it was a girl Kirana a combination of Kiryu and Hanabusa.

"Yeah." Aido replied wistfully. Too elated in the knowledge that he was now a father.

The people inside suddenly quieted down as they saw the baby wake up and opens his baby blue eyes. Eyes that were a likeness to one Aido Hanabusa.

The air crackled with such force and intense auras as the vampire who were arguing felt jealousy course in their veins. As they realized that they lost to Aido without even knowing it. And the two were already married for goodness sake!

Zero gazed behind Aido and saw the murderous expression of the four vampires and gulped. He knew that he and Aido kept quiet on their marriage as well as the pregnancy but because of a certain idiot chairman news of his pregnancy leaked out. Resulting to this predicament they were in.

"Oi! Zero congrats!" came the boisterous voice of Kaito Takamiya who was with Yori Wakaba his once student now wife who also expressed her congratulations on the couple.

"Good job student." Came the proud voice of Toga Yagari as he went inside as well followed by a hyperactive Chairman who was already dancing with flowers on the background because of joy.

The newcomers were too oblivious for their own good as the aura in the room became more intense.

"Hana." Zero called Aido's attention who was focused on Aero.

"Hana." Zero tried again much more desperate this time as the air got heavier.

"Yes." Aido replied lovingly coupled with a kiss on Zero's lips that got the aura to become more intense than before. "Love you, and thank you for this happiness."

Zero smiled but now more nervous. "Hana, I love you too as well. But you better run." Zero warned that got Aido's attention.

"Hanabusa." Came the glacier like voice of Kaname and Aido felt chill crept up to his spine and when he looked back he saw green emerald eyes, garnet eyes, burnt orange eyes, and blue melancholic eyes burning with deep loathing and fury.

"SHIT!" Aido cursed then sprinted off as the four vampires chase after him leaving the remaining occupants laughing on what just happened.

:*:*:*:*:

Ruka and Rima was holding hands as the lovers were heading to Zero's room in the hospital with Seiren trailing behind them. Ruka and Rima had gifts that were clutched on their hands that was not connected with the other. The lovers were so immersed with each other that Seiren just shook her head at them while she was also carrying her own gift for the silver haired hunter.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE OF A COUSIN!"

Just like that the moment was gone as the trio's eyes widen as they saw Aido sliding down the hall using his ice powers. The doctors and nurses around them seemed to not even one bit fazed and continued with their work like this was just a usual occurrence. Why wouldn't it be in a specialized supernatural hospital?

What got the trio even more flabbergasted are the vampires also chasing Aido. There was no doubt about it that the one who just shouted was none other than Kain who was already hurling fireballs on surfing Aido with his ice waves.

Aido dodge his own cousin's attack coupled with the blood whip sent to him by Shiki as well.

"Whoa!" Aido exclaimed almost being stabbed by Takuma who throw his katana at his form. Kaname was the worst of them all as glasses inside the hospital cracked and a tornado of items came spiraling about. While the person doing it was walking calmly yet with furious garnet eyes.

As Aido reached the front gate of the hospital he looked back at Takuma, Kain, Shiki, and Kaname who sent a chorus of insults and degradation to him.

"Bastard, you took Zero from me!" Shiki exclaimed with cold eyes. His nonchalant manner all down at the drain.

"You don't deserve him." Kaname nonchalantly said but his garnet eyes were a different case since it clearly says. "GO SOMEWHERE AND DIE!"

"Fu,fu,fu, Aido you were hiding this from us huh?" Takuma darkly chuckled, his katana now in his possession glinting sharply that just reflects Takuma's pissed mood. He looked even more spooky with his saccharine smile on his face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kain definitely was the most pissed in the group for it was his own family who betrayed him in having Zero.

Aido gaze at their furious faces as the temperature and atmosphere became cold due to his own volition. The vampires feeling this did not backed down easily as they too let their aura out. Aido was about to send forth something great but—

In just a blink he dissipated it as bright light and sparkling dusts hovered on his form as he let out a dashing smile and an outrageous wink to Kain, Takuma, Shiki, and Kaname.

"Sorry boys, it seems I am really the winner of Zero's heart." Aido proclaimed with a flick of his hair and quickly dodge more of the furious vampires' attacks as he got out of the hospital still being chased by four livid vampires.

Ruka and Rima blinked while Seiren was trying to not even give off a hint of a chuckle to what she just witnessed. The people at the hall just carried own their work like there was nothing amiss.

Looking at each other's eyes and a silent agreement of just plainly forgetting what they saw. They head to Zero's room completely ignoring the distant explosive sounds behind them because of five vampires fighting.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Omake_

"Zero! You, sneaky devil you! I was hoping it was my onii-chan's!" Yuki shrieked, crossing her arms on her chest with a pout and stomping as well. That her favorite yaoi couple did not happen leading her to throw such childish tantrum.

"Aido, huh. You've always had a thing for blondes." Ichiru smirked much to Yuki's annoyance.

"But how come Aero has dark brown wavy hair?" Toga asked that got the others attention, gazing at the baby it was in fact true it bears similarities to a certain pureblood.

"Yeah, and the baby's jaw looks like Kain." Cross pointed out.

"The lips Takuma's" Kaito noticed, eyes getting wider each second.

"And finally, the shape of his face like Shiki." Ichiru sneered as he feels like this was becoming more and more fun. Seeing the flushed face of his onii-chan he felt like he had hit the jackpot out of all the embarrassing situations Zero had.

"SO, ZERO WHO REALLY IS THE FATHER!" All of them chorused to a very overwhelmed Zero who simply tsked and shrugged.

"Beats me. They all came inside of me simultaneously in one night." Zero confessed blushing as he recalled his one drunken night rendezvous with those vampires and his husband. It was just for fun but too many drinks can really make you forget the right thing.

*PLOP* *PLOP* *PLOP*

Zero and the others who had a jawdrop expression from Zero's revelation got their eyes snapped to the doorway as they saw Ruka, Rima and Seiren fainted because of what just Zero said.

Now the question remains. Who do you really think is the father? Hehe…

Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review.

Special Thanks to **VeronicaChase** for giving a review that maybe I should do an Aido x Zero. So here's the result of it.

Favs if you want to...

God Bless and Happy Reading!


	2. Swift Proposal

AN: Finally! I could name a story using my pen name hehe

Sorry for the delay schoolwork keep on piling up and finals are coming up. But I just had to finish this up and present it to you my lovely reviewers and followers! Thank you for all your support and hope you may continue to enjoy my stories! hehe

Warnings: Mispelled words, grammar mistakes. Some OOC of the character and a bit of fluff.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine, I only own the story and its plot.

This is the prequel to Zero's baby and hope you all enjoy reading it!

Summary: Aido's ready to pop the question. The problem? Too many obstacles that renders him to do it more quick and swift!

 _Swift Proposal_

A funny smile came upon a blonde-haired aristocrat blue-eyed vampire's face as he gazed at the box in front of him. It was of lilac color the same color of his lover's eyes and encased within it was a silver ring with an amethyst glamorously plated at its center.

With a chuckle, he closed the box and embrace it near his heart. He was elated that he finally has the item that will forever tie his silver haired lover to him for eternity.

 _But first…_

Aido look around his surroundings watching for any signs of the other rivals of his. Everything must be precise and quick. He wouldn't want anything to spoil this event. All the people around the town were all hyped up for the Annual Lantern Festival and he planned to make the biggest step of his life during this event.

"Hana!" Just by that voice, Aido felt his heart thumped with excitement. Not wasting anytime, he pocketed the box in his jeans and turn to look at his silver haired lover who was beautiful in his lavender shirt that just show off the silver beauty's lithe form and blue jeans that were so fit he was already jealous that it was hugging that cute sexy ass of his lover.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hunter duties." Zero reasoned, panting hard as he finally reached Aido he was feeling guilty as he ran to the place where they will meet. Hunter jobs had been piling up and it was taking a toll on their relationship. He barely had the time to even date with Aido. It didn't help the situation that Aido was the sole heir of their family giving more work for the noble vampire as of late.

Aido tsked and took a grip of Zero's hand connecting the silver haired hunter's hand with his. "It's alright. If you were on time I would think you're sick." He teased, knowing Zero's great ability of being tardy to almost everything. Being just five minutes late was already a miracle itself!

Zero let out a cute pout that just got Aido's heart melt before he quickly shook of the feeling and focusing on the task at hand.

With no hesitation, he guided Zero to the festival.

:*:*:*:*:

Everything was going as planned. And Aido felt joy in knowing that his genius operation was happening without a hitch. The two of them were busy eating some ice cream. With Zero being the one enjoying the ice cream licking the smooth and savory texture of it using his dainty pink tongue that just got Aido dumbstruck to the point he was unaware that his own ice cream had fallen to the ground!

Overall, their date was doing fine and great. Aido glanced at his watch, the Festival would be doing the fireworks show any minute now. It was the main center of all his plan the place where he wanted to propose to his lover. Just imaging the proposal and Zero's answer with the fireworks collaborating with the moment of a "yes!" had Aido feeling all giddy.

"Oi! Aido! Is that you!" Aido felt like lightning had struck his whole body as he looked over his shoulder to see his cousin Kain walking towards them. That just got him infuriated beyond belief. You see, dear reader. This vampire who is his cousin has another title placed upon its head and it was not "Wild". It was "Mr. Love Rival No. 1"

Refusing for that his plan would go to waste. Aido immediately took Zero's hand and ran like the very devil himself was chasing after him.

"Oi! Why are you run—" Kain's shout was drowned out as the couple sprinted far away from the scene. Leaving Kain to be confused of his cousin's antics. "Idiot. Why did he run away?" he whispered to himself. Then as if a smack was directed to his head as it in vivid flashback he noticed a wisp of silver hair barely covered by the crowd.

"It couldn't be." Kain mumbled in disbelief. Shaking his head of that very ridiculous idea. Since Zero and Aido had never liked each other anyway. Kain sighed, thinking that he was once again hallucinating about that adorable silver haired hunter who instantaneously refused his offer of a courtship. Wanting to enjoy his time in the Festival and not on unrequited love he went on with his way and chastised himself for even thinking that Zero would be with his cousin.

 _Impossible! Just impossible!_

:*:*:*:*:

"OI!" Zero exclaimed, not liking that he was being dragged. The silver haired hunter was starting to be curious of his lover's actions. Especially now, the fool was gazing around like anytime someone would ambush them any moment now. Don't misunderstand, he loves Aido very much but sometimes his genius of a lover can be an idiot in just a few seconds. "Hana, what are you doing?" he asked with one quirked eyebrow.

Aido snapped at that like he had been pricked then turned to Zero while scratching the back of his head. "Nothing, are you having fun?"

"No." Zero deadpanned making Aido winced at the full impact of Zero's answer. "How can I? When I'm being dragged like some cattle by my own lover. Yes, I think that was _really_ fun!" Sarcasm tinged Zero's voice making Aido nervously chuckle.

"Ah, Sorry." With that Aido continued with their stroll this time in a calmer pace that resulted in Zero clinging more to Aido's form. Loving the feel of their closeness with each other.

As they pass a shooting range booth, Aido humored Zero with its game. He had never been a fan of guns since back then when he and Zero never meet eye to eye he was always the hunter's favorite target practice. He settled for watching his silver haired beauty shot through all the prize. Zero was a talented shooter that much Aido knows if it hadn't been for Yuki he would have been an ash already.

 _And I wouldn't have this hunter all to my ever-handsome self._

While he gazes at Zero's elation on every time the hunter could shot another prize just made Aido's day. He hopes that this day would end with no more—

"Aido!" Aido stilled as his eyes widened for at the distance he saw a bright Takuma smiling happily while waving his hand at him. He was getting dangerously close to their position that just got him in a nervous wreck.

"Hey! Look Hana." Aido turned his attention on Zero who held a white teddy bear with a blonde wig hair and blue eyes. "This one look like yo—" Zero never got to finish his sentence as Aido took his hand again and just thumped the money to the seller at the booth.

"Sorry, we're in a rush!" Aido shouted making Zero look at him indignantly.

"What do you mean rush?" Zero asked, a frown on his adorable face. It was enough for Aido to be awestruck but that STUPID MOP OF SMOOTH BLONDE HAIR AND GREEN EYES WAS A BIG PUSHOVER!

"No time for explanation dear. Come on!" Aido requested and tugged Zero along making sure that bastard Ichijou Takuma or Mr. Love Rival No. 2 will not see them or even threaten to be a nuisance to his plan.

"Hana, what's going on!" Zero demanded, as he was _yet again_ dragged by Aido who was now fidgety and more paranoid. With all the ruckus his lover was doing, Zero noticed that he dropped his "Hana Bear." But he couldn't go back and get it because of his lover's insistent pulling.

Aido ignored Zero and opted for finding another route to the fireworks' area wanting to just get there in time for his move. Because of that Aido did not see the sad look that glaze Zero's eyes.

"Aish! Why did he suddenly sprint off, I was just waving and hope to chat up with him for old time's sake!" Takuma huffed, annoyed by Aido's action. What was Aido's problem? He wanted only for old pals to chat.

Scoffing and clearly unnerved by Aido's actions a moment ago. He preoccupied himself in tasting more of the peach mochi he just saw. As he neared a booth there he noticed a teddy bear that was abandoned just a few miles from the shooting range booth with a chuckle he took the teddy bear off the ground and dust it off its smudges of dirt.

"Oh! That was one of the handsome player's prize!" Takuma's attention turned to the very excited voice of the seller who was just your typical besotted girl. "He liked that very much that he only wanted that amidst all the prizes he won!"

Takuma was flabbergasted since around the booth was thousands of prizes won each more dazzling than the other and yet…

 _The player only rooted for this one?_

"I see. Where is he then? By your wording, I presumed that he is male. Right?" Smiling brightly at the swooning seller.

"Yes, of course. He is a male. Quite unique actually." This statement just opens a variety of questions to Takuma's befuddled mind.

"Really? How come?"

"He had silver hair and drop dead gorgeous lilac eyes!" the seller informed bouncing as she did so. It was not usual for her to see such handsome guy who looked like an angel.

Takuma felt that he was just hit by a train and then shoved into the coldest deepest pit of the ocean as he concluded that Zero was the shooter.

 _After all, Zero was the best in shooting…_

"Ah, he's a friend of mine. I was about to meet him here. Did you see where he went off?" Lying was easy for him even more so that he desperately wanted to see Zero. So, that he may have a talk with the hunter. _A very long romantic talk…_

"Oh. I think he was taken by his boyfriend."

"WHAT!"

The seller was shocked by his shout yet just coughed it out and ignored it.

"I think it was a boyfriend since he let that equally handsome blonde haired with shining blue eyes take his hand and off they went. The two were such a cute couple!" The seller giggled she seems to be not just a besotted girl but a yaoi fangirl at heart.

Which just give Takuma a feeling of dread. His heartbeat thumping wildly and his blood pumping fast. Green eyes gleaming furiously.

 _There could only be one stupid, arrogant, and idiotic noble vampire that would dare make a move on Zero. It was possible…_

"Hanabusa." Takuma said with a cold voice making the seller flinch. A dark aura emitting from him. He released a sweet saccharine smile to the seller and bid goodbye. His hand clutching hard at the teddy bear which he now realized had the resemblance of pompous Aido idiotic Hanabusa. He was going to follow their trail and he hopes he was wrong in his presumption that his beloved Zero was with Aido.

The seller was left confused and baffled by the sudden change of the handsome cheerful man's behavior.

:*:*:*:*:

Aido pressed onward wanting to keep his plan in motion. As he continued to drag Zero, paranoia clear in his blue eyes.

Zero gazed at Aido's back then to the noble vampire's tight grip on his hand. His heart bit by bit breaking and totally hurt. He wasn't dumb to notice the signs that this date of theirs would just become….

 _A fucking disaster!_

Zero was starting to doubt Aido's affinity to him. He had been trying to sweeten up the night and now he just lost "Hana Bear" and his date tonight doesn't even give a rat's ass about it. The fool was too preoccupied on swishing his blonde hair left to right. Aido was doing the exact thing some time ago. Then an idea popped to his head and idea so great that it felt he was just slapped by a bitch! Reminiscing Aido's antics back then the sudden uninterested expression, the way Aido was looking anywhere but him, his forceful smile, and Aido's hurried actions. It made Zero feel like the blonde vampire wanted this date to be finish already.

 _Does this mean he's bored with me?_

 _That he's too disgusted being with me?_

 _Maybe he is disgusted with me…_

 _After all, who would want to be with a stinking Level D vampire like me…_

 _Compared to his status I'm just a lowlife…_

 _Who am I kidding? Of course, it's that._

Many thoughts shuffled and wreak havoc to Zero's mind as his form started to shake.

This time, Aido stilled as he felt Zero halted in their tracks. He noticed Zero's downcast eyes on the ground.

"Is something the matter? Zero? We're almost at our destination." Aido asked with a soft smile. He was still pissed by the continuous distraction that wanted to ruin their date.

Hearing that question, Zero gritted his teeth in frustration and forcefully dislodge his hand from Aido's grip. No doubt it made Aido's eyes widen in shock.

"Huh? Zero what's wrong?" Aido asked, his hand wanting to caress the hunter's face when—

*SMACK!*

Now, Aido was more confused than ever as Zero just slapped his hand away. His beautiful hunter seemed to be upset. "Zero, did I do something to upset you? If there is please tell me." He pleaded, his heart being torn by just Zero's actions. Why would Zero do that? The date was going, well right? Or was that only his wishful thinking?

 _I've had enough…_

Did he just hear that right? Zero had enough of him? Zero doesn't want to be with him? By those thoughts alone, Aido was already contemplating on wanting to be shot Bloody Rose if that would mean Zero would not be mad at him.

"Ze-ze-ze-ro wha-what? do-do- yo-you- me-mean?" Aido stuttered, hoping that what he just heard and thought was not true.

"I SAID I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Zero shouted, livid lilac eyes glinting and making Aido's heart pound and break.

"What?" Aido knew that he was being a dumb person by asking the same question.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IF YOU'RE DONE WITH ME! JUST BE DONE WITH ME!" Zero continued, his hands clenched into hoping his eyes won't betray him and let tears fell.

"Zero, honey." Aido comforted. "I don't understand."

"OF COURSE, YOU WOULDN'T!" Zero slashed out, hitting Aido's chest repeatedly. "You don't want me anymore." Zero said in a soft voice, making Aido embrace him.

"Why would you think that?"

"You were not paying attention to me and you keep on dragging me like I'm just a nobody!" By now, Aido could already hear sobbing making him feel guilty that he reduced his confident, beautiful and hard-headed silverette of his to a crying mess. Aido wanted to just smack himself for being ignorant of his actions. Zero must have misinterpreted his actions back then.

Zero berated himself, angry that his eyes had betray him as he cling himself to Aido who continued to soothe him with his gentle caress. As he took the chance to look at Aido's face because he cushioned himself to Aido's chest while he was crying he found his chin being held by Aido's hand.

Heart beating fast he found himself lost in that hypnotic blue eyes. "Shh, I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just there are some people who kept on butting in and wanting to ruin this." Aido explained. "In the end, I'm the one who almost ruin it because of my ignorance. Please, forgive me." He let out a smile and he was rewarded with a shove and a pout from his silver haired lover.

"Whatever you have in mind for our date, better be worth it. Or I swear I will goddamn throttle you to the next century!" Zero growled, and Aido couldn't help but gulped at his lover's intensity. With a chuckle he nodded as an answer.

"But at least, I know now that you can't live without me!" Aido smirked, the look on his face was enough to make Zero blush and let out an indignant yelp.

"As if! Where the hell are we going anyway? And what do you mean by some people?" Zero questioned, avoiding the subject at hand.

Aido sneered, far too happy to take heed of Zero's embarrassment. He was about to tease his silver haired lover when—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Is that Senri-kun!"

"Kya, he's so dreamy in person!"

"Doki, doki, my heart is pounding. He's even more handsome in person rather than in the magazines!"

"Crap!" Aido cursed, which instantly got Zero's attention for never in his life did he heard the noble vampire curse. Curious at his lover's reaction Zero turned and saw Senri with Rima strolling near the food stands yet the models still hadn't seen them since both was busy texting on their phones.

Seeing that, insecurity was bubbling up to Zero. With sad lilac eyes he turned his gaze back to his lover. Who was starting another round of frantic fidgety.

"Are you so embarrassed to be seen with me? To the point you're running away from our friends?"

Aido stopped fidgeting and look at Zero dead in the eye. "No." he quickly answered much to Zero's joy. "Never think that. If it were me I would have shouted my love for you."

"Then why?"

Aido took hold of Zero's shoulders while fixating Zero with a loving gaze. "Don't you get it?"

"Huh?" Zero was baffled by all this and he found himself feeling hot as his cheeks was adorned with redness as Aido suddenly pulled him into the noble's embrace. The Blonde vampire aristocrat's breath just a few miles away from his reddened ear.

 _I want you all to myself. And our "friends" as you put it are making it all the more hard for us to be alone._ Aido whispered, his voice resonating into Zero's ear with such sinful lyrical sound that Zero almost wanted to just jump Aido then and there.

"Now," Aido started as he released Zero from his hold and interlocked their hands again. "Can you just trust me on this one?" he asked with a bright smile.

Zero too hypnotized, by what Aido just did, nodded his cheeks still tinted with that ever-present blush that was just adorable.

"Well then, let's go." Aido encouraged, as Zero now willingly let him take the lead to the fireworks spot.

:*:*:*:*:

"Hmm. That's weird." Senri commented, his eyes finally leaving his phone as he pocketed it in his pants.

"What is?" Rima asked, while putting her phone as well in her clutch bag.

"I was sure, that I saw Zero here." Senri answered, it was the sole reason why he head to the food stands much to Rima's annoyance.

"So, that's why." Rima coldly answered and it didn't take a genius for Senri to know that she was irritated. "We better go, we stand out too much." The lovely orange pig-tailed haired noble vampress suggested, her eyes scanning their surroundings which was quickly being engulfed by their enormous fanbase.

"I'll pass, I want to see for myself if the person I just saw was Zero." Senri insisted, not wanting to give up the hunt for that hot silver haired hunter who he wanted as well.

He was about to leave Rima there when the said girl took hold of his shirt's collar and with no effort pulled him back to her.

"That was not a request, it was an order." Rima deadpanned, a stress mark evident on her head. "The last thing I want is my lovesick co-model trying to find a non-existent hunter who I'm sure is not here."

"But—" Senri tried reasoned out but was shut down quickly by Rima's icy gaze.

"Did you know I have a very important date, with a very important and precious girl but I had to cancel it because you texted me that we have a photoshoot here." Rima darkly admonished. Senri was about to talk back but Rima did not let him. "That's why I have to scrambled up myself to win back her favor because what I just cancelled was supposed to be our first anniversary as a couple. Get that Senri? _Our freaking first!"_

Being at the presence of a very pissed Rima just made Senri lose his case and followed Rima's orders.

As they were going back to the car that got them to the Festival. Senri noticed Rima furiously typing away in her phone. Then her phone suddenly rang, making Rima quickly answer it.

"Hey, baby. The photoshoot was cancelled. I was about to text you about it." Rima said coupled with a glare to Senri who just shrugged.

 _So, that means we could still celebrate?_ Senri could hear Ruka on the other line.

"Of course, this our first anniversary! And I much prefer my lovely girlfriend's company." Rima replied, she waited for some time for Ruka's answer yet she inwardly smirked knowing by now Ruka was probably blushing like no tomorrow on the other side.

She heard a sweet sigh on the other line and found herself being aroused just by it.

 _Hurry back. I'm waiting in our condo._ Ruka's voice was tinged with lust and no doubt Rima got the message behind it.

When Ruka hang up, Rima wasted no time in dragging Senri in the car and instructing their driver to get them back to their condos. She wanted to absolutely please her lover and no one even this lovesick lover boy co-model of hers was going to stop her.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Meanwhile Takuma…._

Harsh breaths came out of the cheerful -more like haggard- Ichijou Takuma who had been running nonstop as he pushed on, wanting to find Aido and Zero who he was sure now was together.

"Where could they be?" he whispered, as he tried to find them through the crowd that is proving to become a nuisance to his goal. Still being optimistic he continued onward.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Meanwhile Kain…_

*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*

"This is such a delicious crepe!" Kain complimented as he continued to gobble the food. Pleased and enjoying his time at the Festival. Completely oblivious by what is happening around his surroundings.

:*:*:*:*:

"We're almost there!" Aido announced with elation gazing back at Zero who was smiling at Aido's energy.

As they finally reached their destination a beautiful spot near the lake. Zero was perplexed as he saw no one there.

"Umm, Hana. No one here." Zero pointed out and Aido just smiled back.

"Yes, it's supposed to be that way." Aido confirmed as he turns to look at his watch any minute now…

"Ichi! Look! Is that Aido and Zero." Came Yuki's bubbly shout as her arm was latched onto her boyfriend who was Zero's younger twin.

Ichiru chuckled ruffling the pureblood's hair. "Silly, that's impossible. Onii-chan would never go to this festival he's far too busy for that."

"But look it's them!" Yuki insisted, making Aido start fidgeting again.

"Come on, let's run." Aido heard Zero whispered to him, making him turn to his lover.

"Huh?"

Zero smiled at Aido's confused face. "You don't want to them to spoil our date, right?"

"Yes, but—" Aido argued, his eyes glued to his watch.

 _Damn it! Just minute left and this duo came._

Taking the initiative, Zero got them out of that clearing while all the way Aido was whining about the missed chance he had to plan all over again!

"Ichi! They're leaving look at them already!" Yuki forced, as she made Ichiru turn only that it was already too late as her suspected people had left.

"And what am I supposed to look at now?" Ichiru asked, the mirth clear on his lilac eyes.

Yuki puffed out and pinched Ichiru's side making Ichiru let out his laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Yuki chastised, then suddenly remembered something. "Wait? Ichi. Why did you bring me here anyway?"

That question alone, got the younger Kiryu twin to halt his laugh and gulp. The time was now, he was already taking out the ring box out of his pocket. "You see, Yuki I—" he started praying he won't be tongue tied, he was preparing himself for this moment for a while now.

 _I hope she says yes…_

*BOOM!* *SPARK!* *BOOM!*

Thousands of fireworks suddenly sprang up and donned the the night sky with their assortment of colorful flashes. And Ichiru knew he had missed the opportunity to ask Yuki a very important question since his girlfriend was now immersed at their colors.

 _Who the hell would start a firework display on a freaking Lantern Festival anyway!_ Ichiru thought angry at missing his moment. He sighed and was shocked at the blatant elation on Yuki's face.

Suddenly, Yuki had pounced him, thanks to his hunter genes he was able to balance them as he encircled Yuki's form while Yuki giggled, her cheeks reddening and sienna eyes brighter than the fireworks. Puzzled by Yuki's reaction, Ichiru look at the fireworks and found himself immensely thanking _Kami_ for the fireworks had just sparkled a message and it was:

WILL YOU MARRY ME? MY LOVE?

Reading that he released Yuki from his embrace and watched us Yuki bounced with glee then embraced him again.

"Yes, of course. Yes! A thousand times yes!" Yuki exclaimed burying herself in Ichiru's chest. Ichiru chuckled then took hold of Yuki's shoulders.

"Thank you for the answer my lady." Ichiru announced with a laugh. "But still I have to do this the proper way." With that Yuki watched with joyful eyes as Ichiru knelt with one knee his arms outstretched where a ring box was on top of his hand. In a flash, he opened the box revealing a gold ring with a ruby as its gem. "Princess Yuki, I know I may not be able to give you a life that a princess deserves. And all that this hunter could offer would be his warmth, his devotion and his love for you. So, will you still marry this hunter, your highness?"

"Idiot, I would still marry you even if you were the lowest of the peasants. As long as it is you." Yuki answered. Hearing that filled Ichiru immense joy and he quickly encased the ring to Yuki's ring finger which Yuki had already outstretched to him.

There was no need for hesitation, the moment Ichiru stood. The couple basked themselves in their love as they shared a kiss. The ring shining a totem of the couple's love.

Too immersed with each other, they didn't notice a certain pureblood whose garnet eyes shone with glee. Kaname was happy for his sister and with that he let the couple be and stop his insanely sister complex stalking finally relieved that it wasn't a dangerous person Yuki was meeting.

:*:*:*:*:

While another proposal was successful the other planned proposal was a fiasco. Aido whined and felt the need to pull his hair out as his plan failed. Now, how would he be able to propose.

 _Come on think! Think!_

Multitudes of neutrons bound themselves together as electric pulses surged and made connections revealing a grand idea.

 _Lanterns! Of course, it's a lantern festival! That's my savior!_

With that in mind, Aido ran with Zero who just let him be. Thinking that Yuki and Ichiru would still be unto them.

As he ran to the Lantern site he saw many people and tourist frolicking about. And wishing lantern on every person with their written wish on it. His eyes scanned for any remaining lanterns and found one that was still being advertise by the seller.

"Only one remaining wishing lantern, buy and make your wish come true!"

"Hon, stay here I'm just gonna go get something." Aido requested, Zero nodded in agreement for the hunter was too busy admiring the colorful lanterns lingering about.

With determination, Aido made a beeline to the Lantern Seller. When he finally touch it and made a move to buy it was caught as well by a masculine man with tobacco in his mouth.

"Beat it, kid. I'm buying this" the gruff man demanded harshly. Feeling confident of getting the lantern after all his competition was just a puny one.

 _How wrong he is…_

Aido left there with a smile as he held the lantern, a smile on his face as he departed from the scene the gruff man now crouching with his hands covering his head his form shaking as he finds himself to be the only one stuck on a blizzard in the middle of the night, the people around him thinking it was just a show and even clapping at his performance.

Seeing Aido, Zero head to Aido's side and together they head to the place where all the other festival comers was preparing the lanterns for its launch to the sky. As the couple worked together in preparing the lantern. Aido scribbled a wish on it using the brush provided, a few moments Zero exactly did the same thing on the other side.

As they both held the lighted lantern on its paper on either side. Zero at the left and Aido on the right.

"I hope your wish come true." Zero sincerely, said lilac eyes shining while gazing at Aido's blue eyes.

"Only you could make my wish come true, Zero." Zero frowned at Aido's words but he couldn't spend time contemplating on it as the people start their countdown.

"Everyone! In three, two, one! Release!" the people cheered as simultaneously they released the lanterns.

The night sky was suddenly brightened by its golden glow as the lanterns sprung up and designed it with such brilliance.

Zero's eyes were focused on their lantern wanting to read Aido's wish, his lover's words were too hard to ignore and he wanted to know what Aido meant. His heart stilled and was suddenly rejuvenated to life with fast pumps as he finally saw the wish Aido engraved.

 _I wish that Zero would say yes to marrying me._

With wide bright lilac eyes, he turned to Aido who was already holding the lilac ring box and was just waiting for his answer. Aido's blue eyes glinting with sincerity and love that shook Zero to the core and made his heart almost jumped of its ribcage.

Aido felt sweat accumulating on his forehead as he nervously waited for Zero's answer.

"NO." Hearing that Aido felf like he would die and cold much colder than his own ice powers. Did Zero reject him? Feeling disheartened and beat, his form slouched and eyes sorrowful.

"Ah, I see." Aido continued, his voice gloomy.

"No, would be the last thing I would answer to your question." Zero continued and smiled as with that sentence of his, Aido instantly regained hope and his blue eyes shone with such elation that it could not compare to the lanterns.

"Does that mean?" Aido had to ask, feeling the need to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and dreaming.

Zero tsked then edge close to Aido. With fast reflexes he took the lilac box opened it and took the ring then took Aido's hand and put the ring on Aido's palm. Closing unto Aido, he whispered with such a coy voice. "Put the ring on my ring finger and be discreet about it, you made a proposal with all these people around."

"I know it was supposed to be at the clear—" Aido reasoned, only to be shushed by Zero.

"Put the ring on, now."

Aido didn't need to be told twice, he wasn't going to let Zero get away from him. With that in mind he put the ring on Zero's ring finger. It clearly matched the silverette's pale skin and his unique eyes. Discreetly he placed a chaste kiss on Zero's knuckles and gazed lovingly at the hunter.

"Don't look at me like that you're creeping me out!" Zero berated, blushing as he did so.

"I'm just happy. You're stuck with me now, Zero." Aido announced and held on tight to Zero's hand which is now interlocked with his. The hand that has the ring embrace on it.

As the Festival had ended the couple go on their way. They went in nervous and frantic but got out excited and elated.

Aido gaze at their interlocked hands, his eyes fixated on the ring now on Zero's ring finger.

"Look at that Aido." Zero implored, to which Aido did and there Aido's heart skipped a beat as he saw the lantern they released trailing closer to land and with his vampric vision he saw Zero's wish.

 _I wish to be with Aido forever…_

"Just like you said- "Zero started that prompted Aido's attention to him. "that I'm the only one that could make your wish come true." Lilac eyes stared directly at baby blue ones with so much adoration and love that it sent Aido into such a joyful frenzy. "You are also the one who could make my wish come true as well, Hana."

Smiling to each other, their date was ended in sweet kiss that shall forever embody the beginning of their love. That also begun with a _swift proposal._

 _OMAKE:_

The festival had ended leaving Takuma tired and beat as he sighed and sat on the bench. Watching the people heading to their homes he felt bummed on the whole thing. He never did get to find Aido or even Zero. With another heavy sigh, he let out a breath and fixated his gaze on the night sky that was still filled with the lanterns.

"Takuma?" he heard a voice called to him. As reality set in he was at the presence of their Lord and King Kaname Kuran. Seeing their leader, he instantly stood and made a formal bow as a sign of his respect.

"Kaname-sama, you were at the festival too?"

"Yes, I just wanted to enjoy the festival." _More like stalk my sister and see if her date went well._ Kaname answered, the other thought silenced and only on his mind. "How about you?"

"I was just following a suspicion of mine, turns out I couldn't find Zero anywhere." Takuma revealed, no point hiding it anyway he failed in even doing that.

"Zero? I think you must have seen Ichiru he was at the festival with Yuki." Kaname informed and immediately regretted it as he saw the smirk on Takuma's face knowing that Takuma had figured it out why he was at the festival.

"I see, the seller must have gotten it wrong." Takuma replied, his smirk still in place much to Kaname's awkwardness.

"Takuma and Kaname-sama? You two are here as well?" Kain asked, perplexed as he found the two.

Seeing an excuse to change the embarrassing topic and of his actions. Kaname coughed and let out a small smile. "Well then, the night is still young. What do you two say for a little drink at this bar that I know?" Kaname invited.

The two nobles look at each other and nodded. Thinking that this night calls for a drink. With that they head to the bar. Takuma calling Senri along the way and inviting the other as well. Who instantly agreed to their plans not wanting to become a third wheel to an obvious Yuri pairing.

:*:*:*:*:

"Hey, hon?" Aido inquired.

"Hmm."

"How about we head to this bar that I know, they serve some nice drinks there. What do you say? You know, just to celebrate this engagement of ours." Aido implored, for a moment Zero contemplated on it. Thinking there would be no harm about it he agreed. After all two shots or three won't be troublesome right?

They entered the bar and came face to face with four unique and handsome vampires who know them very well.

"My, my, my you two out for a drink as well huh?" _Takuma_

"Interesting." _Kaname_

"Long night, Zero?" _Kain_

"At least you're here." _Senri_

 _At that very moment, Aido regretted ever suggesting that the two of them should drink just to celebrate their engagement._

AN: I think we all have a pretty vague idea what comes next. References of it on Zero's baby chapter.

Hate it or Like it?

Please Read and Review

So, the question left for you all to answer is shall I….

 **Continue?**


End file.
